gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSN-X133/St Storm Calamity Gundam
* * (EW Version) |height = 18.5 meters |power plant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |fixed armaments = * 2x "Armor Schneider G" Combat Knife * 2x 60mm Vulcan Gun * 2x Machine Cannon * 2x "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword * -2x Laser Gun * 8x Homing Missiles * 44x Micro Missiles * "Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon |optional fixed armaments = * 2x "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor * 2x "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang * Igel Armament |optional handheld armaments = * BR-M-78 Beam Rifle * Beam Gatling * AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka * Shield |standard equipment = * Beam-Resistant Coating * Magnetic Coating * Movable Frame |optional equipment = * Sensor Mask * Tread Pods * FXA-01 Enhanced Flying Armor |armour = * Gundarium γ Alloy * Trans-Phase Armor |accommodation = Pilot-only (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso) }} A modified fusion of the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity Gundam and MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, the MSN-X133/St Storm Calamity Gundam (also referred to simply as Storm Calamity) is an Assault-type Mobile Suit designed to improve upon the base machine's capabilities in almost every way, using technologies and design techniques of various other timelines to do so. The end result is a powerful Mobile Suit as capable at range as it is in CQC. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using the Sword Calamity as the primary performance baseline, the Storm Calamity retains much of the baseline machine's strengths in melee combat while simultaneously amplifying its overall capability. The biggest change to its overall combat performance is the change in power supply from the standard High Capacity Energy Battery to a Minovsky Ultra-Compact Fusion Reactor, granting it a vastly superior operating time than the original. In terms of design, the machine more accurately resembles a Hyaku Shiki equipped from the neck down with armor largely drawn from the Sword Calamity's design, though elements of Heavyarms' Endless Waltz incarnation are also visible, most notably the shoulders and front skirt armors. As it uses the Hyaku Shiki's frame for the base machine, it incorporates the Hyaku's Gundarium Gamma-made Movable Frame, providing a baseline that is durable, lightweight, agile, and energy efficient. Overall, the combination of MS put into the Storm Calamity's design make it vastly superior to the Storm Calamity in general-purpose combat, and even outshines the machine defensively thanks to the inclusion of point-defense Vulcans, Heavyarms' clavicle-mounted Machine Cannons, and Hyaku Shiki's Gundarium Gamma armor reinforcing the effectiveness of the Trans-Phase Armor's dual-layer structure, the outer layer even boasting Anti-Beam Coating for increased durability against beam weapons. The Sword Calamity's "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerangs and "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchors are now optional equipment, with the former able to be swapped out on a per-need basis for the mounting hooks necessary to equip Heavyarms' Igel Armament, while the new skirt and shoulder armors add some of Heavyarm's Homing Missile and much of its Micro-Missile complement to the mix. Beyond these changes to the mounted arsenal, the machine retains the Sword Calamity's "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Swords, "Scylla" Multi-Phase Cannon, and "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives, though the Scylla is brought back up to the power level of the Calamity's Scylla thanks to the greater energy allowance of the Minovsky reactor. A combination of Heavyarms' and the Hyaku Shiki's hand-held armaments are also available as optional equipment for the Storm Calamity's use, with the shield sporting the Nemo's shield design with the Gundanium composition of Heavyarms' shield. Mounted Armaments *60mm Vulcan Gun The same head-mounted Vulcan Guns as the Hyaku Shiki. These shell-firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power, and are generally ineffective against Mobile Suit armor. On the other hand, they are effective against lightly armored areas of a Mobile Suit, such as its sensors, and are ideal for shooting down fast, soft targets like missiles and small vehicles. *"Armor Schneider G" Combat Knife Solid blade-type dagger weapons stored in the Storm Calamity's legs. They are a weapon carried over from the Sword Calamity, and are mainly used as emergency melee weapons. The "G" in the designation stands for Gundanium, in reference to the modifications made to the blades based on the Gundam Heavyarms' Army Knife to increase their combat potential. *Machine Cannon The same clavicle-mounted Machine Cannons as those found on the Gundam Heavyarms. They have greater firepower than the Vulcans, making them effective anti-Mobile Suit weapons in close-quarters. *"Scylla" 580mm Multi-Phase Energy Cannon The primary ranged armament of the Sword Calamity and retained by Storm Calamity. Thanks to the Minovsky Reactor invalidating the need for a battery to power the Mobile Suit, this weapon's firepower was brought back up to the level of the original Calamity's, making it a powerful anti-ship weapon once more. Because the reactor is identical in performance to the Hyaku Shiki's, however, the weapon is incredibly draining, and as such has been modified with a built-in Energy Extender to reduce strain on the Mobile Suit's energy grid. *"Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Swords 15.78 meter long anti-ship swords that serve as Storm Calamity's primary melee weapons. These are large, physical blades with a beam blade serving as the primary cutting edge, while the solid-bladed tip allows the blades to be used in underwater combat. As these are unchanged from the Sword Calamity's own, they retain the pommel-integrated laser gun for ranged combat usage. *Homing Missiles Eight Homing Missiles are stored within the front skirt of the Storm Calamity for bombardment purposes. These are of the same type used by the Gundam Heavyarms, granting them a high degree of firepower. *Micro Missiles Fourty four Micro Missiles are stored in the Storm Calamity's shoulder armor for bombardment purposes. They are of the same type used by the Gundam Heavyarms, giving them a high damage potential when multiple warheads hit. *"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang A throwing weapon that can be stored on the Storm Calamity's shoulder armors. A weapon retained from the Sword Calamity, it emits a small beam blade and returns to the owner once thrown, often catching enemy units by surprise *"Panzer Eisen G" Rocket Anchor Optional weapons that can be mounted on the back of the Storm Calamity's forearms, they are of the same model mounted on the Sword Calamity. These weapons are grappling claws that are fired on a line to either strike or grab an enemy unit. Like with the "Armor Schneider G", the Panzer Eisen G have been modified with Gundanium claws, derived from the Heavyarms' Army Knife, to enhance their combat potential. *Igel Armament Heavyarms' expansion package from Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. It is comprised of two large missile pods attached to the shoulders, the mounting hooks for which replace the "Midas Messer" Beam Boomerangs when used, two smaller missile pods on the legs, and tread pods on the legs for enhanced ground mobility. Handheld Armaments As its mounted weaponry is extensive and covers just about all ranges, the Storm Calamity's handheld weaponry are all considered optional equipment. *BR-M-78 Beam Rifle The same model Beam Rifle used by the Hyaku Shiki. It possesses a power rating of 2.8MW and is capable of emitting a beam saber for melee combat. *Beam Gatling The Beam Gatling used by the Heavyarms Gundam. It possesses a blistering rate of fire and a power output comparable to a standard Beam Rifle, allowing it to shred even Gundanium armor. Due to the lack of Heavyarms' large energy condenser, the weapon is equipped with its own generator and an energy condenser that can sustain a minute of non-stop continous fire before requiring a lengthy recharge period. *AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka The bazooka wielded by the Rick Dias and Hyaku Shiki. A highly versatile weapon, it was originally designed to fire adhesive warheads that immobilize enemy MS rather than outright destroying them, but can also be loaded with alternative munitions, including conventional explosive and pellet shot warheads. *Shield A physical, handheld shield and a common defensive armament across most Gundam timelines. The design is identical to the shield wielded by the Nemo, but is built from the same Gundanium alloy as Heavyarms' shield. A Beam Resistant Coating has also been applied to the shield, granting it further durability against energy weapons. Special Equipment and Features *Sensor Mask A mask custom-built for the Storm Calamity Gundam. Like those used by Fereshte's Gundams, it includes special equipment that augments the performance of the Gundam's sensors. *Anti-Beam Coating A defensive feature carried over from the Hyaku Shiki. It applies several layers of high specific heat material to the Mobile Suit, giving it a gold color scheme. The coating functions as ablative armor, providing sacrificial protection against energy-based weapons. *Tread Pods The treads from the Igel Armament can, optionally, be mounted as standalone add-on equipment to the suit's legs, increasing the Storm Calamity's ground speed and maneuverability. *Movable Frame A design feature carried over from the Hyaku Shiki. It grafts the armor directly to the frame for a more human range of motion and incorporates many vital features to the suit's operation, reducing the suit's weight and increases its speed, agility, and energy efficiency. *Magnetic Coating An electromagnetic membrane applied to the suit's joints. The coating all but eleminates friction in the joints by pushing them apart with magnetic repulsion, reducing wear and tear while also increasing the suit's agility. *FXA-01 Enhanced Flying Armor Trivia *The Mobile Suit originally had a lot more in the way of equipment and features from many more MS. The suit has since been brought down to just three MS forming the fundamentals of the suit's design for the sake of simplicity. *The Mobile Suit's original model number was GAT-X133/St, in reference to the original baseline solely being the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity. The "GAT" designation has since been changed to "MSN" to represent the change in template to a fusion of the Sword Calamity and Hyaku Shiki as the baseline *The modifications to the Beam Gatling are based on how it functions as a standalone ranged weapon in the Gundam Breaker series.